


The Eye-Deal Family

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, M/M, adoption au, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Logan and Roman have been waiting to meet the little boy they plan to adopt for what feels like a lifetime, but Logan notices something very quickly.





	The Eye-Deal Family

Logan was shuffling through paperwork at his desk when his office phone began to ring. He didn’t look to check the caller ID, simply reaching for it and answering as he kept looking through the documents. 

“You’ve reached Dr. Logan Sanders of Sanders Optometry. How can I assist you?” The words came instinctively, the simple phrasing having been the same for years now. 

“Lo, you’re seriously still at work? You were supposed to leave early today.” Came an exasperated voice from the other end. 

“…Hello, Roman. Yes, I know. I got caught up with a few things, I’ll leave in just a moment.” Logan replied, checking the clock and realizing he had definitely lost track of time.

“The social worker is supposed to be here in the next twenty minutes. We’re finally going to get to meet Patton and you’re not here.” His husband reminded him, a bit of a whine in his voice, Logan definitely knowing from that tone of voice that Roman was full of nervous energy. 

“I’ll be home before then, I promise. I’m leaving right now.” Logan reassured him, a soft smile crossing his lips as he could easily picture his husband flitting around the house while he waited impatiently, straightening and tidying every little thing in preparation. 

“Okay, okay. See you soon. I love you, drive safe, don’t speed or anything just because you’re trying to get home, okay? I know this is a bi-”

“Roman, I’ll be cautious. I always am. It’s okay. I love you too, just breathe.” He answered, waiting until he heard him take a deep breath to calm himself. 

“…Right. Sorry, thank you. See you soon.” Roman responded, sounding just a bit calmer. 

Logan hung up the phone, straightening his paper work to come back to later and standing from his desk. He took a moment to hang his coat on the back of the door and grab his briefcase before leaving his office. 

The optometrist waved to the receptionist, exchanging goodbyes as he exited the building and made it into his car. By the time he was buckled in and the car was in motion, he was already lost in thought, thinking about what he was driving home to. 

He and Roman had been going through the process of adopting for what felt like years. The interviews, background checks, home visits… But it was all going to be worth it. Beyond worth it. Logan remembered when their caseworker told them she believed she had found a little boy who’d be a perfect fit for their family. He’d been overjoyed.. In his more subdued way. But Roman.. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen his husband that excited, and he was an exceptionally excitable man. 

After that, they’d received more information about this boy, a seven year old named Patton. Logan had read over every single word of the information about him that they’d been given about him. There were a few “concerns” that were noted in his file; he suffered from fairly frequent headaches, he was a bit behind in learning to read - which could be due to learning difficulties but they had yet to test for any, and he was described as “distractable.” Logan wasn’t concerned about any of this, if need be he was more than willing and capable to help in anyway he could.

It was definitely possible that they’d been chosen for him because of this reason, seeing as Logan was a doctor in his own right, he’d more than likely be able to get the help that this boy might have needed. He’d thought a bit about that.. But that didn’t matter much to him. He was just happy this was finally happening. 

It didn’t take long for him to arrive home, parking his sensible navy blue car in the driveway next to the ridiculous bright red _thing_ that his husband drove. He’d barely managed to slip inside and shut front door before said husband was in arms, hugging him tightly. 

“Lo! You’re home! You’re just in time, they aren’t here yet, I’m so glad you made it before they got here an-” Roman was obviously still completely full of nervous excitement, Logan just bringing his arms up to hug him in return. 

The majority of the air in his body escaped his lips in a surprised gasp, Logan patting him on the back a bit to get his attention. “Roman.. You’re much stronger than me, remember?” 

He was released from the tight grip, the arms crushing him relaxing into a much more reasonable hug. His husband looked up at him with soft embarrassment plastered across his features. “…Sorry, love. I’m just so excited!” 

Logan looked back at him fondly. “I know. I am too. We’ve been waiting a long time for this.” 

Roman was smiling from ear to ear, giddy in an extremely endearing way. “I know! It’s going to be so great! I picked up some snacks and juice and… He doesn’t have any allergies right? Oh god, I should’ve ch-”

“No, Roman. He doesn’t have any allergies, I made sure. You two can make… What was it again? With the peanut butter and the apples?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“The bear and owl faces!” Roman laughed, finally pulling away from his husband to go back to idly fixing things around the house.

“Of course.” Logan said with soft amusement, following after him so he could put his briefcase on his desk.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long at all before the doorbell rang, the two going together to open it. Their social worker was standing before them, greeting them before looking down at the boy at her side. The pair looked down to see Patton standing there, looking up at them with a big toothy smile. 

“Hello! I’m Patton!” He said happily, hands gripping the straps on the little backpack he wore. 

“It’s amazing to meet you, Patton! Why don’t you two come inside?” Roman smiled, glancing at Logan with such a fond expression, Logan would have melted right then and there if the sight of this little boy hadn’t already caused that. 

“Okay!” He nodded, following Roman and Logan inside, the social worker just behind him.

They all couldn’t help but watch Patton at first, just viewing him looking around the space with such awe in his big sparkling eyes. “Whoa… You have such a pretty house!” He said eventually, looking at Logan and Roman. 

“Well, thank you very much. That’s very kind of you, Patton.” Logan responded, smiling down at him. 

“Want me to show you around a little more?” Roman asked, looking at the other two adults for confirmation before looking back at Patton. 

“That sounds fun!” Patton agreed immediately, and with nods from both the other two, Roman walked off with the small boy to show him around. 

Logan turned to the case worker. “Is there anything else we need to do for now? What step are we on in the process?” 

“This is… A bit of a trial run, to put it in simple terms. To see if you are all a good fit together, and after a bit of time, the official adoption can take place.” She explained. 

“So for the time being, he is in our care. Until we can fully complete the process?” Logan clarified, getting a nod of confirmation from her. She proceeded to explain a bit more, the two talking for a few minutes until Roman and Patton came back through and settled nearby on the couch together. Those two already seemed to be getting along swimmingly, Patton taking some playdoh out of his backpack that he and Roman began to play with as they continued to talk. 

The older two paused their conversation, fondly watching Roman and Patton for a few moments. She leaned over to Logan after a bit, explaining she’d be in touch very soon, but for now she’d give him time to spend with them. Logan thanked her, walking her to the door. 

He ended up pausing at the entrance to the living room after he came back in, watching and listening for a bit longer. 

“So which of these is your favorite?” Roman asked, gesturing to the small tubs of playdoh. 

“This one! Blue is my favorite color!” The small boy responded happily, pointing to the tub in question. 

“Blue is Logan’s favorite color too, I guess I’m the weird one then.” Roman laughed a little bit, still molding the red playdoh in his hands. 

“His name is Logan? …All our names are the same!” Patton said after a short moment, a huge smile on his face. 

“…I guess you’re right. That’s pretty cool!” Roman laughed. 

Logan had a soft smile on his face, enjoying their moment. He could already tell Patton was a lot like Roman, which only brought more fond feelings. They were excitable and sweet… And he had a feeling the boy was smarter than he let on, a lot like Roman was. …Which was odd, now that he considered that a bit more. Didn’t his file suspect he had a delay? 

The fact that all their names were similar was a pretty quick connection to make for someone who was apparently struggling with reading. Logan raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy a bit more critically. Considering. 

Roman was, of course, shaping the playdoh into more intricate items than it was probably intended for, but that was to be expected - his husband had always been the artistic type. But Patton… He seemed to just be squishing it and rolling it into very simple shapes, looking more around the room than at what he was doing. Interesting. 

Logan decided to join them, the two of them looking up as he entered the room. He noticed that Patton’s gaze immediately snapped to him, locking in on his gaze. 

“Hello again! Did you want to play with us?” Patton asked, cheerfully. 

“I’d love to, thank you, Patton.” Logan nodded, settling on the other side of the small boy. 

“Umm… Oh you like blue, right?” He looked back at the table, sweeping over what was before him before he brought up his arm to rub over his eyes. Then he grabbed the darker blue color and went to hand it to Logan, completely missing his hand and somewhat accidentally placing the tub on his forearm. “Oh, sorry!” 

Logan gently took the tub from him, still watching him softly. “It’s no trouble, thank you for sharing with us.” 

Patton just gave him another toothy smile, looking up at him. Now that he was much closer, Logan noticed that the young one didn’t seem to find him as quickly as he did when he’d entered the room. It was as though… He was out of focus. 

There was no way. 

“…So Patton, did you get a chance to see the rest of the house?” Logan asked, opening the small container. 

“Uh-huh! It’s all very pretty! I really like it!” He nodded happily, going back to squishing the dough in his hands. 

“Thank you.. You know one of my favorite things in here? That picture, over there on the wall. Do you see it?” Logan asked, gesturing to a somewhat medium sized frame across the room. 

Patton looked to see where he was pointing, smiling wide as he found it. “Aw! You two look so happy!” 

“…We really do, it’s from a very special day.” Roman smiled, looking over Patton’s head to smile at Logan. Logan did return the look, but then he nodded toward the kitchen. 

“Patton, would you like something to drink? We have water and juice, if you like.” Logan asked, placing the dough back into it’s container. 

“Oh! Yes please, juice sounds good!” He nodded happily. 

“Roman, would you mind helping me get Patton some juice?”

“…Sure, that’s not a problem. We’ll be right back, okay Patton?” Roman answered, obviously a bit confused, but playing along.

“Uh-huh! Thank you!” 

The two adults stood, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. As soon as they were away from Patton, Roman lowered his voice. 

“What’s going on, Lo? Is everything okay?” Roman was obviously concerned, looking back at Logan and seeming to be fearing the worst. 

“…Yes and no. Just.. I can’t believe this. I just can’t…” Logan brought his hands up to comb through his hair, something he almost never did.

Roman raised an eyebrow, seeing one of his signature actions performed by his husband. “…What’s going on?” 

“It’s so simple and it would explain every single thing in his file! How could they not notice? How could they overlook something so obvious?!” Logan was whisper-mutter-yelling, gesturing somewhat dramatically - again in a very Roman-like way. 

“Logan..”

“Every single thing! The headaches, the reading, the focus… All of it!” 

Roman brought his hands to Logan’s shoulders, forcing the optometrist to look at him. “Logan Sanders. You need to let me in on what’s happening, I can’t get all Sherlock like you can. Tell me what’s going on.” 

Logan looked back at his husband for a moment, adjusting his glasses in a manner that was finally becoming of his own physical quirks. “…Roman, he can’t see.”

“What?” 

“Patton is so clearly, _obviously_ far-sighted. And it explains absolutely everything that he’s struggling with. He needs glasses.” Logan explained, starting to go over everything with him that he remembered from the file, and all the painfully obvious things that he’d figured out just from being around the child for a few minutes. 

“…Can we go get him glasses then?” Roman asked, looking back at him. 

“What?” 

“It’s..” Roman looked up at the clock. “It’s only 3. Can we take him back to your office and you can get him a pair?” 

“….We should have a few children’s styles that can be made within the hour, then he can pick out a pair he prefers that might take a few days to come in.” Logan responded. 

“Then let’s take him. The booster seat is already in your car, right?” 

“I certainly wasn’t going to put it in your car.”

Roman rolled his eyes but just let it go. “Come on.”

“…Wait.” Logan paused, Roman turning back to look at him with a questioning expression. “…I did promise him juice. I’ll get him some in a travel cup.” He turned to a cupboard, pulling one down. 

His husband smiled so fondly despite Logan not looking at him, waiting for him to get the drink together before they went back to see Patton. 

A brief explanation about Logan’s job later, the three of them got into the navy blue family car and headed back toward the office.

The receptionist was surprised to see him back, but that feeling was quickly abandoned when the adorable little boy came into view. Patton was more than happy to greet everyone and anyone, not unlike Roman, and Logan had to be the one to remind him that had something they were there to do, not unlike he often had to do with Roman. 

He set Patton up in the examination chair, asking him questions and running him through the exam like he would with any patient. His theory proved correct, Patton was clearly in need of glasses. Even the boy seemed surprised that suddenly close things were coming into focus as he sat behind the big machine. 

At one point a very soft “…Whoa.” escaped his lips, causing Logan to look back at him from the prescription he was writing down. The small boy was seated still with his hands in his lap, just looking at everything from behind the large device. 

“…Is everything alright, Patton?” Logan asked, moving closer again. 

“Yeah, it’s just… Everything is so.. Pretty.” Patton said, still somewhat in awe of the simple office. 

The optometrist just smiled, turning back to the desk and showing Patton the small handful of pairs that they’d be able to make for him same day. 

“Alright, we just need to get you a pair for right now so you can see better. So pick one of these, and once they’re ready, you can look for a different pair if you like.” Logan explained, holding up the only three they’d be able to leave with that day. 

Patton looked at them through the device, then glanced up to see Logan. With a huge smile on his face, he chose a pair, prompting a fond expression from the doctor. 

It took several minutes, but it wasn’t too long before Logan was able to come back with the small pair of glasses. He had to move the machine out of Patton’s face - he’d asked if he could stay there while he waited, and he gently placed them on. Once he’d checked to make sure they were level and sitting correctly, he sat back, looking back at him. 

“How’s that, Patton?” He asked. 

Patton was looking up at him with big sparkling eyes, made to look even bigger and shinier now that they were behind the glass, and a huge toothy smile. “It’s amazing! Thank you so much!” Before Logan could react, the boy had slid out of the chair and thrown his arms around him in a hug, giving him the tightest squeeze he could manage. He was definitely surprised, but it only took a millisecond before he was hugging him back, having to hold back a surge of emotion that was threatening to break his calm demeanor. 

“…Of course. Would you like to go show Roman your glasses?” Logan asked, electing to shift Patton in his arms and stand, holding the boy up at his eye level. 

“Yeah!” 

The two walked out in the waiting room, finding Roman still talking to the receptionist. As they entered, Roman turned to see them, his heart immediately swelling to see that apparently Patton had chosen a pair of glasses that looked nearly identical to Logan’s. 

“Do you like them?” Patton asked, still smiling wide.

“…I love them. You two look perfect.” Roman nodded, walking over to stand with them.

“Did you want to look at the other pairs?” Logan asked, looking to the boy in his arms, but Patton just shook his head. 

“No, I like these.” 

Logan had a very soft blush on his face, but he grinning in a way that even Roman didn’t get to see very often. 

“Then how about I take you two out for ice cream to celebrate?” Roman asked, watching as the small boy’s eyes seemed to get even bigger.

“Ice cream!” Patton cheered.

“Come on, let’s go.” He just smiled, leading his boys back to the car.


End file.
